


Cowboy

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005) RPF
Genre: Acting, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake can't stop thinking of a certain former co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Brokeback Mountain rps fandom. Hopefully I did the guys justice...

You're restless and you don't know why. You're barely sleeping, barely eating, and you can't afford to be this distracted for your next job. Actors get too deep into a character's head all the time. Been there, done that, read the bestseller. But it's not Jack Twist that you see when you close your eyes. It's not Ennis Del Mar either, although developing feelings for other characters also isn't unheard of.

But let's be honest. You don't want to sleep with a repressed cowboy who ends up broken and alone. Especially not a fictional repressed cowboy...

_Hey, Cowboy. It's your favorite foreigner. Just giving you a ring to check in.-_

Brokeback wrapped two weeks ago and so far you and Heath have kept to a drunken promise to stay in touch. The sound of his soft-spoken, affectionate accent on your answering machine is all you need to bring everything back into focus again. Cowboy...You let the message keep playing.

_-See how you're doin', mate. How's that crazy sister of yours? She still got that crush on me? _(An amused chuckle escapes.)_ How could she not, eh?-_

You smile fondly at this. Maggie's crush on Heath was well-known around the set. Even her man, Peter, had a slight crush on him. Something about him being from outside the States makes him exotic. Even if he is from freaking Australia!

_-Fuck, Michelle's calling. Have to go, mate. But ring me back, Cowboy. I miss you already._

You pretend the mention of Michelle, and the reminder of watching them fall in love in front of your eyes, doesn't bite. Just like you pretend his last words don't make you think, “Yeah, Cowboy, me too...”


End file.
